New Life
by animelover171
Summary: Sakura was adopted at 7 and Sasuke was kidnapped at 13 and was experimented on by a wanted scientist Orochimaru. together Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo become a family and are one day saved by Sasuke's father. How ill their life change?
1. Prologue and New Beginings

Another story! :D

I do not own Naruto of Elfin Lied!

_Sasu x Saku and Sui x Karin. AU_

Full summary: Sasuke was kidnapped at the age of 13 by a scientist known as Orochimaru who is wanted the FBI for human experimentation. There he encounters 4 other 13 year old's who were also experiments. His father who is head of the Uchiha police dept. gets a lead and find him. When they do, will the 5 experimented children ever be the same? Or will they start a new life?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**10 years ago; age 7**

I wake when one of the ladies who work here woke me up, saying someone wanted to adopt me. I'm an orphan, my parents didn't want me, and so they left me here when I was a baby. I don't even remember them. As I was walking down the hall I started to get nervous. Questions kept running through my head. Questions like 'Who was adopting me?' 'Will I be happy?' 'Will I be safe?' … 'Is this my new family, new chance at life?' I didn't realize how wrong I was.

The man I saw sent shivers down my spine, and not in the good way. He had silver hair in a ponytail and black circular glasses looked to be around the age of 20 or 25.

"Sakura, this is Kabuto Yakushi, your new guardian. I'm sure you will be happy where ever it is you'll be going. Now Mr. Yakushi if you could sign these papers you will be free to take her home." He gave me a nod of acknowledgement and turned to sigh the papers as I walked back to my room, not saying a word. I didn't really want to go, he scares me enough as it is.

Within minutes my stuff was packed and put in the taxi and the orphanage was behind us, I was too busy looking behind me waving good-bye to the people who took care of me since I was born and all of my friends I made while I was there too notice the look on Kabuto's face. A look that promised pain and torture. I'm sure that if I actually saw his face I would be terrified

The drive there took a while, about an hour and a half, when I got there I really wanted to go back to the orphanage, more than I did before. The place was deserted, for what seemed like thousands of miles. If anything bad happened no one would even notice a thing or here me scream, that though alone was terrifying enough. How the place looked just made it even worse.

As we got out of the car I looked around and saw a huge house that looked kind of like a haunted mansion, gargoyles everywhere and a large fountain in the middle of the walk way to the door. As we were walking inside the painings of people on the wall looked like they were watching your every move, the chandelier on the roof was covered in cobwebs and looked like it was about to snap and fall. I was getting more and more scared as we started to walk down a hallway, more scared than I was when walking to meet Kabuto.

We stopped at a door as I got this feeling, it felt cold, like I didn't belong, like death. I soon found out why, behind the door was a man around the age of 25 or 30 with long black hair, pale skin and yellow snake eyes. I tried to back away as he started to advance toward me but I found I wasn't able to because of a certain silver haired guardian. It was then that I noticed the feral look on both of their faces. After that, all I remember is seeing darkness, and pain. It was that day that I realized the man was Orochimaru, a scientist who is wanted by the FBI for human experimentation. And I was his next experiment.

A few months later, I over heard Kabuto and some other man speaking about another experiment, his name is Jugo I believe. He was adopted too, just like me, but he was here longer than I was, by 2 years. I hope we both get out of here, and soon too.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V still**

**8 years ago; age 9**

I've been here for 2 years now, still constantly experimented on. Whatever it was they were giving me, it made me feel weird. I've noticed two little horn like things growing on my head. And just a few weeks ago these invisible arms started to come out of my back, though they seemed weak they were pretty strong, they would even help protect me. If the experiments keep going, I have a feeling I could use these to my advantage one day. Hopefully soon too.

I saw Jugo one day, walking around the large mansion looking a little lost. So I stopped him and started a conversation with him. We started talking and hit it off pretty well. He was put in the orphanage when he was a child as well, and was 'adopted' by Kabuto at the age of 5. He was injected with some thing known the curse mark, the 'origin'. He often looses control over it and has to be locked up quite frequently. Soon he won't be able to leave at all because of how bad he losses his control. That's when we made a promise to each other, a promise to leave one day and be free, of everything. We had a few other conversations after that, we became close like brother and sister. We helped each other in a way, we were each others anchor, we kept the insanity bottled up around other people but with each other we were able to let out or frustrations, not physically but verbally, merely complaining about it to one another helped. And we were glad for that.

It seems as though Orochimaru wanted more experiments, he went as far as to kidnap a little girl, well not so little, same age as me. I was once again eavesdropping on two people talking about it. A girl named Karin, her and he cousin Naruto I believe was his name, were playing in a park when they took her, they tried to grab the boy too but he got away, lucky boy. We were put in the same room. She was crying and looked so scared. So I decided to try to comfort her.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, what's yours?"

"K-karin U-u-uzumaki."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet y-you t-too." She said more calmly. "W-what is this p-place?"

I thought for a few seconds before I answered, not really knowing myself. "I really don't know, I was brought here two years ago and since then, I've been experimented on."

"I-is that why y-you have horns on your h-head?" she asked tilting he head to the side a bit, her crying finally stopping but still with a bit jitters and stutters.

"Ya I got them after about a year and a half of experimentation."

"Will I be e-experimented on?"

"Most likely." I said, that's why she was brought here. "But if you are it's not as painful as what you might think." I lie, i didn't want to scare her too badly, but it was also kind of the truth, it wasn't that bad.

"Really?"

I nodded;"Really."

Before we could finish talking someone came in. "Sakura, its time." Ahh, more experiments. "I'll see you later Karin."

"B-bye." The passed few days have been like that, talking and getting to know one another. One day I told Jugo about her, he seemed to want to help and protect her as much as I did. Karin already knows about Jugo but even though she knows he is dangerous and can blow up at any given moment, she didn't really care, they as well shared a brother sister relationship as me and her became sisters. Little did I know, that was the last time I would be seeing Karin and Jugo for quite some time. I was right though, more experimentation meant more invisible arms coming out of my back, however the bad thing was that I was now restricted from ever leaving the experimentation room. I was strapped to a table and had a helmet over my face, for four years I was like this. Just waiting for the day i get to be set free from here.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V still**

**3 years ago; age 13**

I had more arms than I ever imagined, these arms are called vectors according to one of the scientist. I have around 30 vectors actually. And I could control them perfectly, so perfect in fact I could stop bullets, slice, grab and throw things. And it was because of this control I was let out, they though I wouldn't try to pull anything. They were right though, i didn't try anything. I was still planing. When I got to the room me and Karin used to share I truly wasn't expecting 4 pairs of eyes to be looking back at me. Out of the four, I recognized two of them.

Jugo, his orange hair and eyes, he's gotten bigger too. Karin, her red hair now to her shoulders and red eyes. The other two males in the room I did not recognize, one had white hair, purple eyes and sharp shark like teeth, his name is Suigetsu Hozuki. And the other male had black hair that looked like a ducks ass and black eyes staring back at me, no emotion evident in them, that was Sasuke Uchiha.

It was then that I believed my life had actually started. Why? Because that was when we became a family. I learned that Suigestu was able to turn into water at will; and Sasuke had the curse mark just like Jugo, just not the origin, I believe he called it the heaven curse mark. Together we made a new family. Jugo and I decided then to add to our promises, to get Sasuke and Karin back home, who seemed like they know each other. And to make Suigetsu apart of our new family, and it was because of our family that we survived without going insane. Little did we know that we would be free soon again, in only 3 years, by Sasuke's father, who is head of the Uchiha police dept. and from then on, completely new and better lives... for the most part.


	2. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Locked Up

_New life_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**3 years ago; age 13**

After meeting the two new guys I found out that the 4 of us would be sharing a room, this room. I wasn't complaining but it seemed too small for all of us to fit in but we made it work. The next day the three boys were all taken out for experiments leaving alone me and Karin. I took this opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey Karin?" she looked at me and rose and eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"When did the other two get here?"

"Well about a year after you were taken away Suigetsu was found in some country with no family or anything. He had nothing, so when they offered him a place to stay he accepted not knowing he would be experimented on as well. As for Sasuke, it was basically the same with what happened to me. He and my cousin Naruto were walking home from school when it happened. A van came and took him and knocked out Naruto, they didn't want him I guess, maybe because he knew two of the experiments? or just didn't like or want him? I don't know. But i'm glad there's someone here I know" my eyes widen a little bit.

"Wow. So your cousin witnessed both of you and Sasuke being captured by the same guy and couldn't do anything about it. He must feel really guilty."

"Mhmm." she nodded with a sad expression on her face. Suddenly feeling bad about bring up the subject I try to bring up the bad mood so I decided to joke around a bit to see if it would help Karin in some way. And i think i knew how to do it too, I saw the way her and Sasuke were pretty close but i knew they were just friends, but that doesn't mean i can't mess with her.

"Sooo… -I nudged her shoulder- you and Sasuke huh?" I smirk as she immediately blushes a furious shade of red. And as she started to sputter out nonsense my smirk grew.

"N-n-n-no! I-I-I mean I liked h-him when we were little b-b-but now I kind of like Suigets- ahhh I-i-i mean- "pfttt! Hahahahaha!" I couldn't resist it anymore as I started to burst out laughing at her confession. It was just so cute ha-ha!

"It's not funny!" she yelled as she tackled me to the ground and we but started wrestling and laughing. We were laughing so hard we didn't even realize the three guys walk in and stare at us like we were both weirdo's.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As we were taken away for an evaluation to see how we were handling our experimentation my thoughts drifted back to yesterday, more specifically; Sakura. A few days after Suigetsu and I got here we were all talking when Suigetsu asked if there was anyone else here then Karin and Jugo both started talking about a girl with pink hair. They both knew her for a little bit before she was taken away for experimentation. They said that, and I quote; "After talking to her, it made me feel like everything would be okay in the end of this all." And when we walked in the room to see Karin and Sakura both dying on the floor of laughter, I could tell me Suigetsu was starting to feel something for them, Karin in a more romantic way though. I don't exactly blame him though, Karin is actually really beautiful, she was just too much of a fan girl for me. But think i'm starting to feel that way about Sakura, she is rather beautiful too and i couldn't help but notice how her smile made her eyes shine and the laughter of them both fill the air so peacefully, something I haven't really felt in a while. Peace.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep, I kept having nightmares of the day I was taken here. The look on Naruto's face when the same people who took Karin took me, I sighed, I couldn't even think about it. I shortly realized that Jugo and Suigetsu were also awake.

"Hey, couldn't sleep either?"

"Hn."

"Nightmares?" I nodded.

"Us too." We turned out attention to the two girls that were asleep on their own beds when Sakura and Karin both moved. Suigetsu wouldn't stop staring at Karin causing Sasuke to smirk. Suigetsu, who saw the smirk, blushed out of anger and embarrassment.

"Don't you even start Uchiha, I see the way you look at pinky over there." In turn I blushed a tint of pink. But before I could say anything Jugo actually whacked us both on the head. And in turn, we glared at him.

"What the hell man!?"

"HN!?"

"Now I don't mind it if you two get with them but if either of you hurt them there is hell to pay. Their like my sisters." Suddenly we both realized that Jugo has been here with them this whole time. Of course he would be over protective… don't hurt the girls or piss off Jugo… noted. Little did they know that they wouldn't be able to 'get with them' for a while because that was the last day they would be together until they were rescued. Three whole years later.

* * *

**The next day**

**Normal P.O.V**

Every one in the room all woke up to the screaming of Karin. "Nooo! Stop! You can't!" The cries of the 13 year old were heard on deaf ears. They were being separated again after only being together for about two and a half weeks. It was decided that Sasuke would be locked in a cell as was Karin but a few cells down from each other. Suigetsu was in a water tank, Jugo was in a room of steel full of locks and Sakura was back in the room she was in for four years strapped to a bed with a helmet on her head.

From then on they were all often experimented and evaluated on. And this went on for quite a while. Bullets would be shot at all of them, Suigetsu would turn into water and evade them, Karin would heal herself if it hit her and would avoid them if she could, Sasuke and Jugo were extremely fast and evaded them easily and Sakura would stop them with her vectors, however, Sakura and Jugo have been hurt too much, they never experienced the love of parents, were often beaten and tortured when something didn't go right as though it were their fault and for once when they were finally happy, with friends who were like family, even though it had only been a few weeks, it was the best time of their lives and it had to be taken away.

Jugo would go on rampages and kill at random or whoever got too close to him. The control he once had was long gone when they took away his friends he calls his brothers and sisters, his family.

Sakura would kill anyone who shot at her, after all she was strapped to a table not able to move at all and unable to see, her vectors stopped every bullet and shot them all back, or her vectors would cut them up into a dozen pieces. Slicing of limbs and heads and everything that came at her or was in her way.

Would Sakura and Jugo get everything under control or accidentally kill those precious to them?

* * *

_And that's a wrap, I will update in a few days until then R&R. Flames welcome! :)_

_I don't own Naruto or Elfin Lied!_


	3. New Location and New Findings

**New life**

**Present day**

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I woke up to a phone call at 4 in the freakin morning. But I'm not exactly complaining because the call was from the police department, new news on Sasuke. We finally got a lead to finding him. Finally, after three long years, we get our first lead to finding my brother and our neighbors' niece/daughter. After my brother was taken I decided to move back in with my parents so that way mother wouldn't be alone when father left to the station. Even though there were days when I had to go there too but at least I came home every day instead of every other or every three days like my father. The Akatsuki were okay with it, they understood that even though we were a family, I still had my own.

Akatsuki was a group of highly trained officers that all heads of the police station created. The heads being my father Fugaku who owns the dept., the neighbor Minato who basically runs it, my uncle Madara and Pein run the Akatsuki, Shikaku head of intelligence , Inoichi worked in the T&I dept, and Ibiki who was head of T&I and Jiraya who helps train newbie's.

I quickly got dressed and left to my car, mother and father already gone. When I got there their were a lot of people chatting amongst themselves or with others. I saw the Akatsuki and -who Jiraya calls them- the Konoha 12 (Karin took Sakura's place in the 12). Everyone immediately stopped talking as soon as Jiraya started talking, according to my father he was the one who caught on to the lead.

"Listen up everyone, we finally got a lead to where our own and others were taken. We got this information when they were about to make another move and capture another child, but the parents came out in time to see them leave the child and escape. They went down Konoha Boulevard and turned on west from the intersection there."

"West? But that only goes down an abandoned road that leads to an old mansion. No one even lives there anymore, it's abandoned, about 33 miles down a straight road." Replied another one of our members, Genma Shiranui. A pretty decent man and fighter.

"Exactly, so it's safe to assume that that's where they are being held and possibly others as well. We head out now; get every thing that is needed for this. That means bullet proof vests, guns and ammo, and walkie-talkies. If we leave now we should be there in about twenty minutes." No one wasted any time and got to it.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

After we were told to get what we needed and that was exactly what I did. Till Ino stopped me, one of Sasuke's fans but it seems like she likes him more than just a fan now.

"Yeah Ino? What is it?"

"P-please? Bring Sasuke back to me…" I had to strain to hear her but I heard none the less.

"Promise" that was all I said as I took off. It took us about 17 minutes till we finally saw the supposedly abandoned mansion… my mind flashed back to when me and Karin were playing in the park.

_Flashback_

_"Karin over here! Throw the ball to me!"_

_"Haha okay!" and she did but when it got to me and hit it back, I kicked it too hard and it went in the middle of the street. We both went after it but she got there before me and then, completely out of no where a black van with tinted windows came up with the sliding doors open and grabbed her, I froze not moving an inch, they tried to grab me too but because I stopped their fingers only brushed against my shirt. They didn't stoop or look back, just kept going._

_"Nooo! Karin!" I remember shouting. She didn't deserve this; so much was taken away from her, her parents and little brother, and now her new family._

_End Flashback_

I'll be damned if I let them keep her for any longer. Same with Sasuke. We were walking home from school when the same thing happened, a black van, when they took him all I could do was watch, I stopped completely frozen in terror again before I was knocked unconscious. Someone else important of mine was taken away from me, again. After that was when my father finally decided to teach me and my friends how to fight properly and a few others too. And after a while we were called the Konoha 12, well 10 till we get Sasuke and Karin back, then we'll be complete. I snapped out of it when I realized we already stopped and were scouting the outside of the mansion. I quickly joined them. Waiting to kick someone's ass.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

As we got out a few members went to scour around the outside while Shusui, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu and I all went inside to scout around in there.

"Clear so far, let's go left first."

I nodded as we all went left, everything seemed empty, it's like they knew we would find them. But the thing was, there were cells that seemed to go on forever, finally they came to a stop in front a cell that had one person in it.

"S-s-sasuke?"

"Br-brother?"

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was just sitting in my cell, again. Thinking about a certain pinkette who was on his mind for quite some time. But his thought drifted back to why she wasn't there anymore to who took her and where those bastards are now. Those 'bastards' left sometime last week; he said he could find someone better than me for his experiments. And that my friends and I would all stay here to rot. It's been 4 days since I had anything to eat or drink or even had a shower. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone walking, I was actually terrified for a moment, but that's when I heard it, the voice I so longed to hear, not that I would admit it to him or course. But I heard the voice of my brother. At first I thought I was imagining things but when I actually saw him…

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke sprung to his feet after seeing his brother for the first time in three years and Itachi ran to his brother as they both hugged.

"Brother how did you find us?"

"We just got a lead and didn't really waste any time coming here. Are you alright?"

"Hn." Itachi rolled his eyes, ya… he was fine.

"Where's Karin? Is she here?" sasuke nodded

"Ya and there are other's here too I'm sure. I just don't know where."

"Alright, do you know where the keys are to unlock your cell?"

"Ya there in the top floor, straight ahead."

"Genma, go and get them would you?"

"Yeah whatever." And he turned away walking up the stairs…

He got there but he saw a big door, obviously for something important. His curiosity was peeked but he would worry about that later 'keys, keys, keys.. ahh there they are.' And went back to the others, his mind still on that strange door, wanting to find out what was it there.

"Hey Sasuke?" he asked when he got out.

"Hn?"

"Are other people here besides you and Karin?" This got the attention of the others. Especially when he nodded. "What about Orochimaru?" This made everyone _stare_ at him. "He left, about three or four days ago. He said he could just replace us with other experiments." Us? Who else was here? "We need to find them, do you know where their at?"

"Karin is down the other hall way and the other's are up stairs."

"How many are there Sasu-chan?" Sasuke ignoring Shusui's nickname for him. "Five of us in total." They nodded and went to Karin. She was fine. As soon as she was let out she immediately hugged Sasuke. The others rolled their eyes thinking it was because she was still a fan girl or something but they were all rather surprised when he hugged her back. They just ignored it and went upstairs to the left to a room that had a water tank and a boy in it apparently known as Suigetsu. Izumo gave him a jacket that was by the door because when he got out, he was naked. Karin immediately blushed causing the other to finally understand that she no longer liked Sasuke but this guy. Interesting. Leaving that room to go straight ahead which was sort of the right side of the stairs to see a large steel door with multiple locks.

"That's Jugo's room right?" asked Suigetsu which only received a nod from Sasuke. It was strange how they seemed a bit... hesitant…

"Something wrong brother?"

"There were rumors…"

"Rumors?"

"That Jugo lost all of his control over his curse mark and would kill whoever went inside there…" Sasuke ignored the confused looks he got when he said 'curse mark' but smirked slightly at their terrified faces when he said 'would kill whoever went inside. He smirked because he knew that Jugo wouldn't hurt him or any of his 'family' but that didn't mean he wasn't cautious or that he wouldn't hurt the others, he didn't exactly know them that well.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V**

A boy, no a girl, a girl is who I'll kill next, now wait… it's a boy… yes... a boy...

* * *

_I realize that they are OOC but that will sort of change later on, this is only temporary... please R&R flames welcome :)_


	4. Jugo and Sakura

_New Life_

**_Sasuke's P.O.V_**

We were all walking towards where Jugo's room apparently was. When we got there got this strange feeling, Genma unlocked all the locks that were there. Quite a lot of them actually…

"Wait…" I said stopping Genma from opening the door. "Let me open it, I have a strange feeling about something…" he seemed a bit hesitant but nodded and moved away letting me walk but I was stopped by a hand. I looked to see Itachi with a worried expression, funny how after all these years we could read each other like a book. He wanted to come with me, I nodded and we both went towards the door and as soon it was a crack open it was roughly shoved open knocking Itachi to the floor and a figure running out, to him every thing happened in a flash. Shisui ran to Itachi, Genma pulled me out of the way while Kotetsu and Izumo open fired and started to shoot the figure, Suigetsu hovered over Karin who was pushed to the floor protecting here from any harm. Almost immediately I knew who the mysterious figure was, and I yelled out his name as soon as I did everyone stopped. Even the figure, who was now known as Jugo. His curse mark activated and completely livid. But when he saw Suigetsu, Karin and myself he started to calm down. After a few minutes he was calm and his mark gone.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"S-s-sasuke?" "Hn." "Suigetsu? Karin?" they both smiled and nodded. The others were surprised they knew him so well. Itachi was about to ask Sasuke if there was anyone else here when his walkie went off "ITACHI!? Is everything alright? We heard gun fire? Do you need back up?" he answered as soon as he recognized the voice. "No Jiraya were all ok, no need for back up, just a false alarm." "Alright, how much longer do you think it will take?" "Not much longer. We'll be out in about ten minutes." "Alright. It's all clear outside, no sigh of Orochimaru or his lackeys." "Well according to Sasuke and his friends, they left about a week or so ago." "Sasuke!? He's there? Is he alright?" "Yes their all fine." Itachi stated a little put off that he only really cared about Sasuke. Guess it was his mother or something that was making him act this way.

_A while earlier_

_With Jiraya_

A series of shouts to calm down fell on the deaf ears of one Mikoto Uchiha. "No damnit I need to know how my baby is! There was gun fire in there something must have happened! Do something Jiraya!" ok, you could be the biggest baddest bad ass on earth, but if you came between a mother and their child and they go off. You _will_ go gay for a few seconds… the only thing you could hear after that was the beating Jiraya was taking and Jiraya screaming like a little girl and immediately contacted Itachi.

_Back with the others_

_In the mansion_

_Normal P.O.V_

"So Sasuke." Said person looked over to Itachi who called his name. "Hn?" "Is there anyone else here?" "Hn, one more person, her name is Sakura. I believe she's the last one unless there are some other people we don't know about."

"No I think that's it. Lets got get Sakura then check around just to make sure." Said Suigetsu.

"Alright lets go." Although Itachi was glad they found Sasuke and Karin the others had him a bit weary. He was on guard as soon as he found out that there were other people here besides them two. But it still disgusted him that some creep would experiment on children just for shits and giggles. It pissed him off to no end, even more so knowing that he was still out there, most likely with more poor souls having to go through that torture. And what made him the most upset is that the people he knew and cared about had to go through that. He wanted to punch something or _someone_ just thinking about it. He wanted Orochimaru arrested, or better yet… killed. Thinking about all the experiments made him wonder what it had actually done to them. They appear normal on the out side but that could easily be changed just like with that Jugo character. A mark had appeared on his skin, turning it grey, making his eyes black and yellow. But when he calmed down he turned back to normal. Are they all like that. He snapped out of his reverie when they reached a big door.

Genma's P.O.V

I was slightly amused by the way Itachi seemed lost in his own thoughts. But just like the rest their attention was brought on to the big door. I knew there was something about this door when I came to get the keys for the cells. But this one looked different. There were no lock pads or anything, but there were still keys by the door on the floor. I watched as Izumo picked them up and held them in front of us. "What do you suppose these are for?" he asked. No one knew how to answer that question. We all just stared at the door blankly. "How do you suppose we get in?" that either. *sigh* now what? Then something clicked when I turned my head slightly to my left and saw a control panel of some sort. How did any of us miss that? I blame the door. Guess I'm the only one with any idea about this and what it does. But of course me being me… I decided to be a smart ass.

"What if we open the door then see if the key has anything to do with what's inside the door?"

"Sure Genma, if you can perhaps find a way to get in… dumbass." All I did was smirk. "What about that over there?" they all turned to what I was pointing at and sweat dropped. I could have sworn I heard Itachi cuss too causing my smirk to widen.

Itachi P.O.V

I feel like such a dumbass right now, how the hell did I miss that? It was right freaking there too. I sighed as I walked towards the panel and pushed the red button that was obviously meant for it to open. And it did. I turned back to the others only to see their horror stricken faces as I quickly ran to see what it was and almost vomited at the sight. Karin actually did. The boy known as Suigetsu rubbing her back soothingly. Making my eyebrows rise slightly. I turned back to the room to see blood everywhere and body parts scattered everywhere. The thing that caught my attention thought was the line of tape about 20 ft from the center. Speaking to the center was a figure in what appeared to be a straight jacket and belt buckles keeping her strapped upright. A strange helmet like thing on her head. But the number one thing that stopped me from going inside was all the blood, it made me thing she was dangerous or something. I don't know if it was the person strapped who killed them or someone else. I immediately grabbed Sasuke and pulled him back when he tried to go inside. In turn he glared at me only for me to glare right back.

Sasuke P.O.V

When I saw the blood and limbs everywhere I knew right away it was indeed Sakura who had done this. I knew because that snake pedophile mad us kill or we would be killed buy them. He tried to make it clear that he practically owned us. It kind off pissed me off when he did that. He really made us live by the rule 'kill or be killed' I'm sure he even made Karin kill people. As soon as I saw Sakura in a straight jacket and belt buckles I went to go and release her not once judging her for anything only to be stopped by my older brother. I glared at him and he glared right back at me. "Let me go Itachi."

"I'm afraid I can't do that little brother." My glare intensified. "And why not?" "We don't know if this person is the one who killed these men or not." And immediately Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and myself all said "Yes, she killed them." And the rest gave us incredulous looks as if we were insane despite how insane it actually sounded. "And you know this how?" "Because we were all forced to kill people here." Every one turned to look at Karin who spoke. "He made us live by a rule around here. 'Kill or be killed'. And we did what we had to survive here." The others gave us a look of sadness and pity. Itachi let me go and I started to walk again but I wasn't all that stupid.

"Sakura?" her head quickly turned to look at my direction. She tried to say something but it was all muffled the helmet she had on. I heard her sigh in defeat when she couldn't really say anything. "I'm gonna get you down okay?" she nodded not really able to reply. I got closer and loosened the buckles barley noticing how the rest of them were only watching however Itachi and his team on guard with their guns pointed at Sakura. I heard Suigetsu tell them to put their guns away or Sakura would get in the defensive side and attack. They put their guns down but were still ready if anything happened and I mentally rolled my eyes at them. After I took of the buckles there was nothing else to hold her up so she fell to my arms. I gently set her down on her feet and began to take off the straight jacket only to stop mid movement. The others seemed to notice too.

"Something wrong Sasu-chan?" "Shisui, give me your jacket." He gave me a quizzical look and deciding not to say any thing I merely turned her around to she off her exposed back. She was naked underneath. They all understood that too and Shisui took off his jacket and tossed it to me, catching it with ease. I wrapped that around her first and before I could start again they were torn off, and dropped to the floor. "My my Sasu-chan, why so eager?" this caused me to blush and the others to laugh. "Shut up Shisui I didn't do it, Genma," said man turned to look at me with a cocked eyebrow. "keys." I said opening my palm and catching it with ease and unlocked her helmet it fell off and all her pink hair flew out flowing around her like a curtain. Itachi and his team were surprised be the hair color, the others however not so much considering they've already seen it before. Itachi and his team quickly took notice of her horns on her head and her green eyes. But what actually made the hairs on Sasuke's neck stand was how she immediately saw the guns on their person and went to a defensive position. "ITACHI!" I quickly shouted but he seemed to notice too and took the others and tried to go out the door but it was too late. The next thing I knew gun fire was heard and there was blood too along with people shouting, my mind blacked out for a moment then I remember seeing Sakura on the roof with blood that wasn't her own then her being shot and fell off the roof. I tried running to her but not soon after I blacked out too. Not knowing what happened to Sakura.


	5. Sakura

_New life_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

When I woke up this morning I felt really different. Maybe it was because Orochimaru left about a week ago and I haven't been experimented on in a while, no forced killing either. Although the others I've killed are still here. Man, their really starting to stink up the place. But that's not why o felt different though. Someone was here, and the snake made that very clear that he didn't really need any of us anymore… so who was here and why? Hmmm maybe he really did need us after all. I mean, I haven't been given anymore shots with liquid in it for a while yet I can still feel myself growing stronger and this very moment. I knew someone was outside, I think they were getting the keys or something. The snake left them here incase anyone of us was able to get out. I still remember his slithering voice like it was yesterday.

"_Ku-ku-ku my dear Sakura, I am leaving this place because it seems someone has left an unforgettable trail leading here to us, though I'm sure no one will find out about it at least for another few days." I merely remained silent not really caring what he did, as long as I didn't have to go through anymore torture I was fine._

"_Here, I'll even leave you a parting gift." He said as he threw the key to the control panel. "I have no doubt in my mind that you or one of the others will be able to get out of here alive, that's what I want, I'm leaving you all here now, and I'm making more experiments, I don't really need any of you anymore, except for when my new creations are 10 times stronger and I get the satisfaction of watching them kill you all one by one."_

That was it before he laughed and walked away leaving me here all alone with my other friends who I cant even save unless I get out of here, but I can't even grab the keys, not unless my door is opened but it has to be opened from the outside. Ughh this is so frustrating! I snapped out of my self miseries when I heard gun fire… and I felt this huge killing intent, I knew right away it was Jugo. But the all of the sudden it stopped. No more killing intent what so ever. It confused me greatly because no one can really calm him down unless its one of us. Wait, does that mean that their safe and getting out of hear. I was brought out or my musings what I heard my door open. I stayed completely still. I heard… someone vomiting? Oh… probably from the bodies left here.

I heard someone talking but I couldn't really make out any words but then I heard my name being called. I turned my head to the strangely familiar voice.

"Sakura?" I tried to say ya it's me, whose there?" but it was all muffled, I sighed in defeat when it wasn't working. "I'm going to get you down now ok?" I knew that voice… was it… wait… was that Sasuke? I only nodded, wanting to find out for myself. I felt someone come near me and it was only natural that my vectors reacted and went to whoever it was; they didn't stop moving though as to not startle the others in the room.

I felt my self fall against a strong pair of arms after the belt straps no longer held me up. I was gently set down on my feet and I felt the straight jacket around me start to loosen, I would have tried to warn him I was naked underneath but it would have been muffled anyways. However he stopped when he noticed my bear back, I felt a little blush creep up to my neck and cheeks, rather grateful that the helmet was covering it up for me. I heard Sasuke ask some guy named Shisui for his jacket, as soon as it covered me I let my vectors cut up the straight jacket. Hearing it flop to the ground and someone ask Sasuke why he was so eager, that didn't really help my blushing problem. I heard Sasuke ask another male by the name of Genma for the keys. I heard the _cling_ of the keys as it unlocked my helmet from the back.

There were a few things I noticed as I let my eyes adjust to the light. One; my hair flew _EVERYWHERE!_ I should probably cut that. Two; it was Sasuke who was here I could also make out Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo. There were five others as well, they certainly seemed surprised with my pink hair color. But the last and most important thing I noticed was that they had guns, that explained the gun fire earlier but it caused me to tense and get into a defensive position. I heard Sasuke yell Itachi as soon as I saw him move I attacked, it was registered in my mind to kill or be killed and considering I was shot at quite often it was a natural defense.

I charged at them and almost immediately they open fired. I stopped all the bullets shooting it back at them, no where vital cause it seemed like my 'family' knew them but in places so they wouldn't try to shoot again. Their shoulder, arms, hands and legs. I heard one of them call for backup I heard the front door slam open and many officers came rushing in as soon as they saw their men down and some of their blood covered on me they started to shoot at me.

Things happened too fast for my liking as my 'family' was ushered down stairs I knew I had to find a different way out assuming that they were all down there expecting that if I were to run, it would be down. How wrong they were. I took off towards the hallway that led too the roof when I got there I was surprised to actually see officers with guns there too, shooting their bullets at me as soon at they saw me, I shot them back at them their blood getting on me.

As soon as Orochimaru left I swore to my self I wouldn't kill any more people unless I was going to die, and for some reason I knew I wasn't. But I started to feel guilty as more men started to fall down injured. I stopped when the guilt got to be too much for me to handle. I looked down on the roof to see the faces of many people of whom I did not recognize. They looked terrified, strange how I could see, in their eyes that some were terrified of me and others were afraid _for_ me. From up here I could see Sasuke. He look a little out of it, I guess he wasn't really expecting any of this to happen. But then again, who was?

I took notice of the sniper that was aimed at me. I didn't really care all that much though because one thought seemed to go though me mind in that split second. If I wasn't stopped now I probably wouldn't be able to stop later, and I really just wanted this all to end. So I let him shoot me, however I made my vector change the direction of it slightly so it would only graze my head. And I fell down, off the roof. On the way down I saw Sasuke pass out. Before I too drifted into unconsciousness. And the sad thing was it was the first time I've seen daylight in years. For it to end like this. I didn't even get the chance to see if Sasuke was alright…

* * *

Okay to be honest, I didn't really like how this chapter kind of turned out, I'm not that good with scenes like this so please forgive me! :o I really appreciate the reviews I got for the last chapter, thank you, thank you. Next chapter you get to find out about the after math of all this! again I don't own Naruto or Elfen Lied. But I can dream cant i? anyway please review! \^.^/

until next time

P.S.~ any ideas sure would help :)


End file.
